A Coruscant Conspiracy
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. ObiWan investigates the assassination of two of Coruscant's leading senators, and in the process uncovers evidence that leads to the arrest of another senator who is a personal friend of his. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A Coruscant Conspiracy**

By Ticklesivory

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Galactic HoloNet News **

**Vol. 531 52/22.10.4**

Galactic City, Coruscant 

The body of Senator Havriso Looruya was discovered in his private offices this morning. Initial toxicity screenings indicate that the Yir Tangee Senator died from exposure to a substance yet undetermined. The cause of death has similarities to the death of Senator Lex Dio of Uyter last week. Although initially believed to have been an accidental exposure to the apparent lethal substance, Coruscant officials suspect that the two deaths may be linked and now believe that foul play is involved.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is demanding an investigation into the deaths of the Loyalist Committee members.

"My fellow colleagues held a tireless devotion to the Republic. It is a shame that we have lost two of its greatest leaders. However, I am confident that if indeed a crime has been committed, the criminals will be brought to justice quickly." Said a confident Chancellor this morning.

An inside source has informed the GHN that the Senate Bureau is heading up the investigation and is to be assisted by the Jedi, as well as the Coruscant Judicial Department.

The body of Senator Looruya will be transported to his home planet of Yir Tangee following the autopsy. Funeral services are to be announced at a later time.

_d.h. marshall/GHN Reporter _

* * *

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sat outside the Galactic City Coroner's examination room, his impatience revealed only through the occasional running of a callused hand through his auburn beard. 

It was these moments of waiting that tested his Jedi serenity. His former Master had often warned him of this particular failing, but he had yet to defeat it. It was a personal fault that he meditated upon on almost a daily basis. And once again, he found himself being tested.

Obi-Wan glanced up to the chronometer hanging against the stark white wall opposite of where he sat and took a deep breath. Two hours had passed without one word from the coroner.

_Did autopsies usually take this long? _He wondered to himself.

He only wished his younger padawan, Anakin were here. He could at least count on the boy to keep him company. But the council had decided that the situation was too graphic for such a young age, and Obi-Wan agreed. Anakin had just turned thirteen standard years old, and although he was not naïve, he wished to protect his padawan from the harsh realities of death as long as possible: Well, at least another year until such time his Jedi training reached a new level and he would begin to accompany his Master upon more dangerous missions.

Obi-Wan scratched through his beard one more time just before the examination room doors slid open with a hiss. He stood to meet the fairly young-appearing, dark-haired coroner who stepped out, pulling off the long black vinyl gloves before he approached, his hand thrust forward in greeting.

Obi-Wan took the offered hand and shook it firmly.

"Jedi Kenobi? I'm Dr. Sorenzo."

Immediately noting the tiredness and the exasperated tone in the young man's voice, the knight spoke without hesitation. "I know you are a busy man, so I will get to the point of my visit. I need to know if you discovered any anomalies in your autopsy of the body of Senator Looruya."

The young physician's frown increased before he turned away. "I've already transmitted my official report to the SBI." The man stated flatly before re-entering the examination room. To his surprise however, the Jedi Knight followed.

"Then, if your investigation is complete, I don't suppose you would mind if I took a look at the body."

"Be my guest." The coroner replied with a grin, noticing the slightly disgusted crinkle of the Jedi's nose.

He led his robed visitor to the large metallic examination table located in the center of the darkened room and then reached to flick a switch which activated a nearby droid medic, who immediately spun to turn on the overhead lighting as well as uncover the corpse that was lying on the table.

Without a flinch, Obi-Wan donned a pair of gloves he took from the dispenser underneath the table and began performing a pupillary examination.

Curious as to the Jedi's apparent confidence and comfort in such a situation, the coroner stepped away and watched the young knight look over the body.

"What exactly was the cause of death?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at the fingernails of the deceased senator.

"Acute intoxication." The doctor replied.

"Internal?" Obi-Wan questioned as he pried open the mouth of the victim.

"Obviously." The younger man replied, immediately regretting his slight sarcasm. He hated working with government officials, but this Jedi didn't actually seem all that bad.

"Did you obtain all the usual samples?"

_Well, maybe he didn't like him after all. Who did he think he was? A first-year resident?_

"Yes." He answered momentarily after noticing that the Jedi was waiting for an answer. "Toxicity, blood, urine, organ."

"What about epidermal?" Obi-Wan responded, moving to the opposite side of the table.

"Uhm…no." The young doctor answered hesitantly, moving closer to the body and began to put on another pair of gloves.

Without commenting on the omission of such an important test, Obi-Wan reached behind him to a small shining metallic table and retrieved a sharp scalpel.

"Do you mind?" He asked, glancing up into a curious face. The coroner simply shook his head in response.

Taking the scalpel, he focused on the upper right arm of the lifeless body, removing a small portion of the being's outer and inner layers of skin.

"Did you note the slightly green hue of the victim when he was brought in?"

"Why, yes." The physician stammered. "But I assumed it was typical post-mortem reaction – for the species, I mean."

"Slightly more blue, actually." Obi-Wan responded, placing the skin sample on the silver tray next to the examining table. Then, to Dr. Sorenzo's astonishment, the Jedi removed and activated his lightsaber, touching it to the portion of skin which immediately shriveled and gave off a wisp of green smoke.

"Just what I thought." Muttered Obi-Wan.

"What? What was that?" The coroner waved his hand through the air to dispel the offensive odor.

"Senator Looruya was poisoned with a chemical called Otagornum." The Jedi disengaged his lightsaber and hooked it back onto his belt underneath his robe.

"I've never heard of that particular substance."

"Probably not. I doubt its been catalogued or referenced." Obi-Wan smiled gently at the completely befuddled appearing coroner. "In small doses it is merely a deliriant – a psychedelic. But in larger doses, it is lethal. Taken internally, it is quickly shuts down all the body's functions before being absorbed into the epidermal layers. The green hue of the deceased is what gives it away."

"And just how do you know all of this?" The coroner began to pull the drape back over the body as the Jedi removed his gloves.

"During my travels, I have become familiar with the species that harvests this chemical in its raw form from the plant growth in their underwater home." Obi-Wan explained.

"An underwater civilization?" The physician replied while escorting the Jedi back out into the hallway. "That's pretty rare, isn't it?"

"Yes. About as rare as that drug."

"May I ask the location of this watery village? For my report, of course."

The physician looked on in concern at the sudden change of expression on the Jedi Knight's face. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Kenobi looked worried.

"Otoh Gunga…on Naboo." He stated solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The senate building's security had been notably heightened in the past several hours since the discovery of the senator's body. There were several security checkpoints throughout the building that Obi-Wan passed through on his way to Senator Looruya's office.

The hallway just outside his destination was jammed with security personnel from the senate as well as the judicial department. The Jedi confidently met the curious glances of several of them as they graciously allowed him to pass -- the mystique of the Jedi working in his favor; also causing aripple of silence to move through the crowd.

The being in charge of the investigation, a rather large Bothan male, looked up from behind theoffice's central grayslate desk in response to the sudden quiet and lack of activity in the room. His booming voice shattered that silence.

"Jedi Kenobi! It is quite the pleasure!" The stocky, furred being arose and bowed, to which Obi-Wan responded with a bow of his own. "I have not yet had the opportunity of working with the Jedi. My name is Captain Fey'lya."

The security captain moved out from behind the desk, tucking a datapad back into his belt. "We were just about to go view the security recordings if you would like to join us."

With a slight nod of his head, Obi-Wan moved alongside the lumbering body, being careful to stay clear of the swinging razor-sharp claws.

"I have just come from the coroner's office." The Jedi Knight offered as they walked the crowded hallways, heading toward the central security station.

"Yes. I spoke with Dr. Sorenzo." The captain replied quickly. "It appears we have a murder on our hands, doesn't it? We have discovered the means, now all we need is a suspect and a motive."

_We discovered. _Obi-Wan bristled slightly at the captain's words, but quickly banished the negative thoughts from his mind. They were all after the same thing – justice. It didn't matter who received the recognition for it.

However, his past experiences of working with Coruscant security had not been all that pleasant. For some reason, the government officials were hesitant to trust the Jedi, often withholding information or evidence.

Not this time, Obi-Wan thought to himself as they entered a room filled with security equipment. He would help in any way he could.

"Finding a suspect may not be as difficult as you may think." He stated.

"Oh?" The captain replied as he stopped and turn to face the smaller Jedi.

"Otagornum, the chemical responsible for the senator's death is absorbed through the skin. It can be washed away in time, but following its handling, there is an absorptive process that immediately takes place. Whoevertouched the substance that killed the senator should have some epidermal residue on their hands that will be revealed through exposure to heat." Obi-Wan explained.

The captain, however, did not appear impressed. "Interesting."

He then turned to enter his bypass security code into the system and began scanning the past two days' recordings.

"There." Obi-Wan stated, pointing in the direction of the holoimage of a large group gathered inside Senator Looruya's office, the day before his demise. "What's going on?"

"That's the Loyalist Committee. They hold meetings in various offices throughout the quarter." The captain responded, slowing down the playback to normal speed and turning up the volume.

Obi-Wan felt a nudging from the Force as he watched the playback. The discussion between the committee members quickly turned into a heated debate over certain senators believed to have separatist ties. To the Jedi Knight's surprise, the most vocal in the debate was the young senator from Naboo: Padmé Amidala.

He had met her during a previous mission with his Master when the Trade Federation had attempted to establish a trade blockade of her small planet. And although he had not had the chance to get to know her all that well, he had come to respect her quiet and calm air of authority as well as her astounding courage.

She was just a girl of sixteen years then, and now four years later, here she was standing toe to toe with some of Coruscant's most senior representatives, boldly expressing her opinions and beliefs.

_"We cannot afford to stand by and watch the Republic be split in two by the disparate views and treasonous actions of those who have chosen to take sides against us by supporting the separatists! And with the threat of a proposed Military Creation Act, you would think that you all would want to do something about it."_

The holographic voice crackled as Obi-Wan watched. There was a moment of silence and then Senator Amidala's voice began once more, but in a much more threatening tone_. "Well, if you won't do anything about it, I certainly will."_

She then stood up and stormed out of the office.

A short time after that, the recording blacked out.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked the Bothan captain who immediately began scanning the recordings. "I'm not sure. Apparently, the security monitors have been tampered with."

Within a few seconds, the senator's offices flickered back into view, only to reveal the prone and lifeless body of Senator Looruya.

"I'm afraid that didn't reveal much." The captain stated in an exasperated tone as he leaned back and scratched his long snout with a sharp claw.

"It revealed enough." The young knight replied somberly, his words carrying the weight of foreboding that the Force was revealing to him. "We need the chancellor to call an emergency meeting of the Loyalist Committee as soon as possible."

The captain looked somewhat baffled but then made the necessary call on his comlink.

Obi-Wan turned again to the holographic security monitor and replayed the recording of the committee meeting from the day before, focusing on the words spoken by the young female senator – and was not pleased at all with what he heard.

He entered the Supreme Chancellor's office one hour later in the company of Captain Fey'lya. The previously bickering senators who had gathered in the grand office suite immediately fell silent at the Jedi's appearance, and then all eyes in the room turned from him to Chancellor Palpatine.

"What's the meaning of this?" Inquired Aks Moe in an irritated manner.

The chancellor stood, holding his hand up in a calming gesture. "As part of the investigation into the death of Senator Looruya, Captain Fey'lya and Knight Kenobi need a moment of your time. When they are finished, you may all go about your business."

" I don't like being brought here under false pretenses. " Bail Organa of Alderaan stated.

"Or being put under this microscope of suspicion." Added Senator Orn Free.

Palpatine once more held up his hand. "It is a necessary measure my friends if we are to discover who is responsible for the assassinations of two of our senators."

"Assassinations?" Murmured Senator Amidala, and Obi-Wan's eyes immediately moved to ascertain the emotion displayed on her face.

"Yes. Senators Dio and Looruya were both poisoned. I'm afraid you all are in danger. I am asking for your cooperation." And when no one responded, the chancellor nodded toward the Jedi and the Captain of Security.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it and setting it to medium power. "I need everyone to hold out your hands."

After some hesitation, he moved down the line of seated individuals, passing the laser's warmth slightly above their upturned palms. The looks of concern and curiosity grew as no results were obtained, and then the young knight reached the last chair, in which sat the lady senator from Naboo. She held out her small hand, which Obi-Wan grasped gently, smiling at her and noticing that she did not return the gesture. He waved the lightsaber over her palm, waited, and then reached for her other hand to do the same. After waiting a second time, he watched with worried expectation as the tell-tale green hue of Otagornum rose to the surface of the smooth fingertips.

He met the uplifting dark brown gaze of the young senator and was slightly surprised to see no evidence of dismay or disappointment upon her face. He frowned in response and turned his attention to Captain Fey'lya, nodding his head once before rising and disengaging his lightsaber.

The captain stepped forward, grasping the young woman by the arm and hoisting her up out of her chair. " Senator Amidala, you are under arrest for the murders of Senator Lexi Dio and Senator Havriso Looruya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

* * *

**Galactic HoloNet News Vol. 531 53/22.10.6**

Galactic City, Coruscant

Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo has been arrested for apparent involvement in the assassinations of Senator Lex Dio of Uyter and Senator Haviso Looruya of Yir Tangee. She was taken into custody by the Senate Bureau of Investigation's Captain Fey'lya yesterday afternoon.

Evidence of the toxic substance apparently used to poison the two senators was discovered on the Naboo senator's person by the security captain.

"We believe we have apprehended the prime suspect in this case." Captain Fey'lya told GHN following the arrest. He offered no further comment.

The senate-appointed attorney, Ms. Talya Os believes that the case is "cut and dry."

"Miss Amidala had the motive and the access to the chemical used in the murders, as well as intent. With the evidence obtained by Captain Fey'lya, my colleagues and I firmly believe that this case will be resolved quickly."

A preliminary hearing is set for tomorrow afternoon.

_d.h. marshall/GHN Reporter_

* * *

"Come forward Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda gestured with two digits of his clawed hand. Although considered to be one of the most deadliest swordsman in the Jedi Order, the diminuitive master was but sixty-six centimeters tall. Not only did his size deceive people, but his easy-going manner as well. Obi-Wan knew that underneath the veil of composure was a cunning warrior and a fierce negotiator. But he also knew Yoda as a trusted friend and advisor. Ever since the death of Qui-Gon, his own Master, Obi-Wan had been confiding in Yoda, especially when it came to troubles with his own padawan. Today, his visit did not concern problems with Anakin, but something he considered much more serious. 

"What troubles you, Obi-Wan?."

The young knight moved to a kneeling position in front of Yoda's chair, noting the typical dimness of the inner room of the Jedi Council; its only lighting filtering through the vertical blinds cascading down the room's windows. Yoda tended to prefer the dimness and Obi-Wan had always assumed it was due to the climate of the Master Jedi's home planet. Dagobah consisted of dense marshes and vegetation, as well as a thick fogged atmosphere that eliminated any natural sunlight.

His eyesight adjusted quickly.

"It's about the arrest of Senator Amidala."

"Hmmm." The small Jedi Master hummed as his eyes squinted, concentrating on Obi-Wan's face. "Think the senator has been falsely accused, do you?"

"No. I mean…yes." Obi-Wan stammered, immediately reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I thought I was sure she was guilty, but there's something…" He paused, looking up past Yoda to the streams of sunlight pouring between the slats of the blinds. "Something's not right. The evidence is there." He continued. "She somehow came into contact with the Otagornum and then there's the holo recording of the committee meeting. The senate attorneys believe it's enough for a conviction."

"Then why doubt it, do you?"

"I'm not sure Master. The Force was telling me something. Following the arrest, I had assumed it would inform me that justice had prevailed – that I had done my job, but it didn't. I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Trust your feelings, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda's ears tilted slightly forward and Obi-Wan recognized from experience that the ancient master was listening to the Force. "Perhaps overlooked something, you did."

Obi-Wan thought over his words for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Or perhaps I don't know where to look."

"The Force, reveal it to you in time, it will."

"But time is not what I have a lot of, Master. The hearing begins tomorrow." His impatience began to rear its ugly head and Obi-Wan had the strongest urge to rub his beard.

"Then perhaps discuss this with the senator you should, and not with an 874-year-old Jedi Master." Yoda's ears dropped and he notably relaxed in his chair.

Obi-Wan grinned back at the kind and gentle green face. "I suppose I should. Thank you Master Yoda."

* * *

He found Padmé in a single holding cell located in the Coruscant Judicial Building. She still wore her luxurious senatorial dark blue velvet gown and Obi-Wan noticed with some distress that it was a sharp contrast to the dull gray cell she was standing in. She had her back to him, staring blankly out the transparisteel third-floor window. 

"Senator Amidala." He spoke gently, noting that she had not yet acknowledged his presence. Stepping closer toward her, he gave in to the urge to touch her, bringing a comforting hand up to place on her shoulder, her name coming out almost in a whisper. "Padmé."

"What do you want?"

He was taken somewhat aback by the anger he felt in her sharp words and watched as her head quickly dropped.

"I'm sorry. It's been a rather…frustrating day." She turned then toward him and smiled. "I suppose you came to ask me questions."

"If you wouldn't mind." Obi-Wan replied, smiling awkwardly at her.

"May I offer you a drink?" She replied, her humor failing to lighten the situation. Neither of them smiled in response.

"Padmé. I need to know how you came to have the chemical Otagornum on your hand."

The young senator glanced down to her fingertips, rubbing them together slightly, noting the green color having almost completely faded away.

"Otagornum." She murmured, still staring at her hand. "The gungans use it as a recreational drug. I haven't been to Naboo in a long time." Her voice became wistful.

Fine. She was going to make this difficult. But he wasn't leaving until he got some answers from her, even if he had to use the Force to obtain them.

"Think Padmé. Were you in Senator Looruya's offices at any time other than during the Loyalist Committee meeting two days ago?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan felt as if his heart skipped a beat.

"After the meeting, I was furious. I went to the chancellor and demanded that something be done about the senators I suspected that had separatist ties. They are undermining everything we are trying to achieve in the name of democracy!"

Obi-Wan saw the spark of concern in Padmé's eyes and he secretly admired her passion for her position, although he tended not to trust politicians as a whole. She was different though. She seemed to be so eager, so determined.

So innocent.

"Where did you go after you left the chancellor's office?"

"Home. He didn't give me any straight answers, didn't make any promises. I was frustrated, so I went home."

She moved across the small cubed space to sit on the lone cot. Obi-Wan followed and sat next to her.

"I came to the senate building early the next morning, intending on contacting several of the committee members to try and gain their support. When I got to Senator Looruya's office, his door was already open, so I went in."

Obi-Wan watched as the dark brown eyes before him took on an empty, distant look. "He was lying face down on the floor. There was a cup of spilled wine on the desk that had dripped onto the rug."

Obi-Wan waited through a long pause, prompting her to continue with a single word. "And?"

"And I knelt down to check his pulse. I put my fingers on his neck, but I didn't feel anything. He was already dead."

"You touched Looruya's body?"

"Yes." Padmé focused her attention on the knight seated next to her.

"That could explain the drug residue on your hands. Did you tell the officials this?"

"I tried. Apparently, the security monitors didn't record my presence – at least not when I said I was there. But I could have been mistaken about the time. I'm not sure what time I got there." Again her head bowed and her voice softened. "I'm not sure of anything any more."

"Well I'm sure." Obi-Wan surprised himself and the young senator as he reached over to grasp ahold of her hand. "I'm sure that you're not guilty, and I'm going to prove it. I just need some time."

And this time, she returned the smile he offered while he gently squeezed her hand. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Sure. I mean, it's not the Coruscant Regent, but it will do." She replied with a wry grin.

Their attention was immediately drawn to the door as a security official entered carrying a covered tray. "Your dinner, senator." The middle-aged guard placed the tray on the floor and then left the room, closing and locking the durasteel door behind him.

"Care to join me?" She continued to tease as she rose to move toward the square silver tray on the opposite side of the room, but Obi-Wan stopped her movement, pulling her roughly behind him. From underneath the lid on the tray, he could hear a distinct ticking sound and then the Force clearly telling him to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Force came to him readily -- painting a picture of the immediate danger and his only way of escape. Concentrating on its power, the future tragic events slowed down infinitely until Obi-Wan could see exactly how the bomb would explode and the direction the projectiles would take. He had actually only a few seconds to react as the Force reverted back to actual time.

Grasping his lightsaber in one hand, he backed Padmé quickly toward the window, reaching down and hoisting up the metal cot they had previously been sitting on, gratfeul that the mattress was embedded into the frame.

With a quick back-sweep of his active lightsaber, he burst through the window and pulled Padmé in front of his body so that she was sandwiched between himself and the cot. Just as he was about to hurl them back through the open window, the bomb exploded – the force of it knocking them out of the building, as well as collapsing the cell wall and drowning out Padmé's scream.

Reaching once more into the Force, he switched positions during their fall so that the cot now was beneath them while holding onto it, as well as Padmé holding onto him. The ground approached quickly, but they landed with a barely a thud as Obi-Wan had drawn the Force around them to break their fall. Quickly shoving himself and Padmé off of the cot, he held it above their heads as a shower of rocks and dust, as well as metallic debris rained down upon them.

Once everything had quieted down, the security alarms began blaring and Obi-Wan reached down to help Padmé up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I think so." She coughed as the dust from the explosion settled around them.

"Come with me. You're not safe here."

Obi-Wan took her hand and led her away from the judicial building,

As they hurried along the streets, Obi-Wan reached for his comlink, contacting Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple.

"Master Yoda. There's been an attempt on Senator Amidala's life. I am bringing her to the temple."

There was a long pause of silence on the other end.

"Master Yoda."

"Do what you think is right, you must, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't exactly the statement that he was hoping forfrom the Jedi Master.

They reached the Jedi Temple and immediately searched out Yoda and Mace Windu who were currently in one of the conference rooms speaking with a holographic form of Chancellor Palpatine. He kept himself and Padmé out of sight.

"Judicial security has informed me that Jedi Kenobi was seen leaving the area with the senator."

"Already contacted us, he has." Master Yoda replied.

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this, Master Jedi. But the security monitors reveal that it was Kenobi who broke the senator out of the cell by planting an explosive device."

Mace Windu turned to look suspiciously at Yoda and then back to glare at Palpatine. "Are you certain?"

"I'm afraid so." The chancellor paused and turned to his advisor, Mas Amedda, conveying and receiving a message in return that was not picked up by the Jedi.

"I have just been informed that security forces will be arriving at the Jedi Temple to take Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Kenobi into custody. I am asking for your cooperation Master Yoda."

Yoda's face pinched in frustrationbefore he spoke. "Listen to the Force, do I. Mistaken Chancellor you are. Kenobi, guilty is not."

"Nevertheless," the chancellor continued, obviously losing his patience. "A warrant has been issued for his arrest. And if you do not choose to cooperate, you will be in violation of galactic law of harboring a criminal."

Mace watched Yoda's claw twitch as it held tightly onto the handle of his walking stick. It was the only time he could remember the small Master reveal any sort of anger. But soon the grip eased and he addressed the chancellor. "Hand over Kenobi and the senator, we will."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

When the holographic message ended, Mace turned to look incredulously at Master Yoda. "Are we actually going to allow a Jedi Knight to be arrested by the judicial department? This is incredible!"

"When the security forces arrive, Kenobi and the senator, be here, they will not."

Yoda hopped down from his low stool and hobbled across the tiled floor. "Knight Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan turned the corner and Padmé followed closely behind. "Where can we go? We can't stay here Master Yoda. I won't put the Temple in danger."

"To Dagobah you must go. Hide there until you hear from me you will. Now go."

* * *

**Galactic HoloNet News Vol. 531 54/22.10.7**

Galactic City, Coruscant

A warrant has been issued for the arrest of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Coruscant Temple and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who was scheduled to begin trial for homocide the following day. According to the Judicial Department on Coruscant, Knight Kenobi activated an explosive device inside the cell of Senator Amidala, allowing for her escape. They were reported to have left together, fleeing to the Jedi Temple.

Officials now say that a search of the Temple has not provided any leads to their whereabouts.

If any being has had contact with either Jedi Kenobi or Senator Amidala, they are urged to contact either the Senate Bureau of Investigations or the Coruscant Judicial Department. A substantial credit reward is being offered for information leading to their discovery and arrest.

Officials recommend that if any one does come in contact with Jedi Kenobi, that they do not attempt to apprehend him on their own. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous.

_d.h. marshall/GHN Reporter_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"But Master Yoda, we can't just run away. I need to stay and clear our names, and find out who is responsible for all of this!"

Yoda halted the forward movement of his hoverchair as they reached the ramp of the ship that would take the two of them to Dagobah.

"Kenobi is right, Senator. In danger you are. Leave, you must."

The sound of quickly approaching footfalls echoed across the expansive hangar and Obi-Wan glanced up to see Anakin carrying his largest pack. He thanked the boy, took the pack and ruffled the young teenager's hair.

"Be good Anakin and stay out of trouble. I'll be back soon."

"I will." The boy responded. "Be careful Master."

Yoda then reclaimed Obi-Wan's attention. "Three days to Dagobah it will take. Once there, scanned you cannot be, but conceal the ship you must. Entered the coordinates for my personal home I have. Offer you shelter, it will."

The clawed hand held out a datapad which Obi-Wan took and tucked into his inner tunics.

"Contact you when news we have heard."

Yoda's large green eyes then turned to Padmé. "Master Windu and I, investigate your case while you are gone, we will."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Just then, Yoda's comlink chirped. It was Mace Windu's voice at the other end.

"Security forces have arrived at the Temple."

"Understood. Be there soon I will."

Padmé entered the waiting ship while Obi-Wan turned once more to lay a hand on Anakin's shoulder and say goodbye. Before the loading ramp raised, he turned upon hearing Yoda call out his name.

"Watch out for the lordac, you should."

"What?" Obi-Wan barely heard the message over the rumble of the ship's engines as they ignited.

Once out of the Coruscant atmosphere and having set the controls for hyperspeed, Obi-Wan leaned back in the pilot's seat and ran his hand through his beard. Questions were runningthrough his mind. How long would they need to hide? Would Master Yoda be able to discover the truth? Who was trying to kill Padmé? And why?

A soft voice soon brought him out of his reverie and heturned to look into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go lie down. I'm quite tired."

It was the first words spoken between them since they had left Coruscant.

"Good idea." Obi-Wan replied momentarily. "Rest well."

He watched Padmé as she left the bridge of the ship and was about to turn his attention back to the navigational controls, when her movements caught his gaze and for some reason, he was unable to take his eyes off of her.

As she walked away from him, her fingers began pulling the clips holding up her long dark curls. She shook her head slightly as the upsweep of her hair was released and the dark, thick mane came tumbling down across her shoulders and back.

Once she had entered the hallway leading to the sleeping cabin, she was no longer in sight, but Obi-Wan was still watching where she had walked with a look of complete amazement on his face. For the first time since meeting her on Naboo all of those years ago, he was just now realizing how very beautiful Padmé Amidala was.

Padmé entered the small cabin and immediately began taking off the restricting velvet gown she had been wearing for two days, her fingers working at the numerous buttons down the back. She finally freed herself from it and lay the gown aside. Then she lay herself down on the sleeping couch dressed in her white lace under-garment only and shivered. Thankful that she had least chosen to wore the longer under-garment, the upper portion of it covered very little and she reached toward the end of the couch to retrieve a thick blanket. Space was cold and she wrapped her small body in its warmth and curled up on the couch.

She was extremely tired, she discovered, but her eyes remained wide open and her mind was busy with questions.

Who was trying to kill her? Was it possible that someone had discovered the list? If they did, how would she find out being so far away?

She adjusted her position on the bed and lay on her side.

What a week! First, she was arrested for a crime she didn't commit, and then she was almost killed! If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan, she would have been.

Obi-Wan.

Her eyes looked toward the door of the cabin. At least she would be able to enjoy his company during their exile. Or would she? She had to honestly admit that she didn't know the Jedi Knight all that well. Would they even get along? And how long would they be together on Dagobah anyway?

One thing she did know was that she owed him her life. She would have to remember to thank him later. But would he even accept a thanks? As a Jedi, he probably considered it his duty to protect her. She wondered if that was all he was doing now. His duty.

And as Padmé's eyelids drifted shut, she also wondered one more thing about her mysterious Jedi escort. She wondered if he had any idea of how very handsome he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The hum of a lightspeed engine hurtling a ship through hyperspace usually lulled Obi-Wan to sleep, but not this voyage. He lay awake on the couch in the ship's lounge contemplating the events of the past two days on board.

The company of Padmé Amidala was not at all what he had thought it would be. She was often quiet and kept to herself, although they had eaten all of their meals together and shared frequent cups of tea.

The time they had spent in conversation, he was the one who had typically done all the talking -- mostly about Naboo.

He felt strangely and surprisingly comfortable with her and freely expressed his feelings of losing his Master and his fears of training Anakin and of becoming a Knight. She seemed receptive to him and appeared to listen intently to everything he said, her large dark eyes keenly focused on him the entire time.

But she offered very little in return. She had mentioned a longing for returning to Naboo to see her family, whom she missed terribly, and of the difficulties of living on Coruscant, but she had not mentioned politics or her arrest. Not yet.

He wouldn't push her. When she was ready, she would tell him. He would give her all the time she needed, as it seemed that time was what they had plenty of.

* * *

Padmé played with a piece of lace on the bodice of her inner dressing gown as her eyes moved about her small, dark cabin. She had hoped she would get used to the odd whining noise of the ship's lightspeed engines, but since this was her last night on board, it didn't really matter.

Two days had already passed and tomorrow they would be arriving on Dagobah. The time had gone quickly, and much more pleasantly than she had thought it would.

Obi-Wan was not only pleasant to look at, but she enjoyed listening to him as well. And she had done a lot of listening over the past two days.

She wondered why she had chosen not to talk. It wasn't usually like her to be so silent, but in a way, she had been astonished, and nearly mesmerized when he spoke. No longer the mysterious Jedi, she now felt she knew the Obi-Wan behind the Jedi robes – the one with real fear, real pain, heartache, and doubts. She was intrigued, and in the process, kept her own stories to herself. At least for now.

Obi-Wan had spent some time trying to teach her sabaac, without much success. And in return, Padmé taught him a childhood game she had played on Naboo in which two players would hold out their hands, palms together. One would attempt to move a hand and reach across to slap their opponent's before that opponent could move their hand out of the way, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Obi-Wan had won most of the rounds of this game, but Padmé had a suspicion that he had cheated. She grinned as she remembered their conversation from earlier in the day.

"You're using the Force!" She accused playfully.

"No I'm not!" He teased back as he retracted his hand just before Padmé's quickly swept across to meet it. "You give yourself away." He noted with a grin and a sly wink.

"I do no such thing. I'll have you know that in school, I was one of the best players of this game."

"I'll bet you were." His teasing grin caught Padmé off guard and she didn't have a chance to move her hand away quick enough as Obi-Wan's came across and caught her own with a slap.

"Hey! That one stung!" Padmé yelped in surprise, shaking her hand back and forth. The slight discomfort however was soon forgotten, along with her ability to speak as Obi-Wan had caught her hand in his and placed his lips to her soft knuckles. "Sorry." He whispered, looking up to meet her gaze.

Padmé felt the blood rush to her face and other parts of her body as well. Embarassed, she quickly stood up and left the ship's lounge to return to her cabin and had stayed there since.

* * *

The disengagement of the hyperspeed engines caused a shudder that awakened Padmé hours later. She glanced around her cabin, wondering when she had fallen asleep, looking up and out the viewport to watch the horizontal blur of the distant stars return to their normal configuration. Feeling a quiver of excitement at finally reaching their destination, she jumped up from the bed to take a shower before meeting Obi-Wan on the bridge.

Her nose curled in slight disgust as she donned the same dark blue velvet gown she had worn for the past five days. The bodice had been torn in one place, and the skirt had spots of soot and a few small holes caused by the explosion. Obi-Wan had taken his survival pack, but she doubted there were any extra gowns inside of it.

She walked through the ship to join her Jedi companion just as he began the landing cycle. From space, Dagobah appeared multiple shades of green with clouds of white due to its heavy vegetation and humid climate. She hoped that they would find a safe place to land.

They entered the atmosphere quickly and Padmé noted with some despair that visibility was practically nil.

"Scanners unreliable. Take the controls for a second." Obi-Wan commanded her.

With just a slight hesitation, Padmé seated herself in the copilot's chair and maneuvered the vehicle in its downward course while Obi-Wan checked Yoda's datapad. He then turned to reset the ship's navigational controls.

Reclaiming control of the ship, Obi-Wan reached out into the Force and guided them safely to a clearing surrounded by dense woods, located just above a fog-covered swamp.

Padmé raised her head toward the ceiling of the ship as she heard the patter of rain hitting the hull.

"According to Master Yoda's data, we are here during the height of Dagobah's rainy season."

"That's just great." Padmé responded somewhat sarcastically, but Obi-Wan chose to ignore the remark.

"We might as well head out. We're not far from Yoda's home. It will be dark soon, so I'll come back and conceal the ship in the morning."

He put away the datapad and hoisted the survival pack up on his back with a grunt and then turned to Padmé. "Ready?"

_And if I'm not? _She wanted to say, but fought against the negativity threatening inside her, smiled sweetly and said. "Lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The rain made a soft pattering sound against the leaves on the surrounding trees as the couple made their way from their ship, down a grassy incline toward the misty swamp. Obi-Wan consulted the datapad once more and then tucked it into his tunics. He looked back to check on Padmé's progress and smiled as she hoisted up the long velvet gown close to her knees, sloshing her way through the water and mud.

Once they reached the bottom of the incline, Obi-Wan made his way through a thick standing of trees, beyond which sat a simple multi-domed structure at the edge of the swamp. Just as their shelter came into sight, the clouds burst open and rain began pouring down.

"Come on!" He yelled back at Padmé and hurried toward the hovel. She soon caught up with him, but was soaked completely through by the time they stooped through the doorway.

The hut appeared to have been created from several planetary resources Obi-Wan noted: Some type of stucco, tree bark, roots, mud, resin. But, it appeared sound and at least it was waterproof.

Obi-Wan stay stooped due to the low ceilings and moved to the fireplace. He re-arranged the scattered pieces of wood that lay strewn about the hearth and with the help of his lightsaber, soon had a fire burning.

He turned then to notice Padmé shivering in her wet gown.

"Here." He said to her, opening his pack, from which he pulled out an extra set of tunics, leggings, and even an extra pair of socks and boots. "I have to be ready to leave for a mission on a moment's notice, and I've learned it always pays to be prepared."

She smiled at his offering, thankful to finally be able to change out of her dreadful gown. She glanced around nervously for a place to do so, noticing that the home basically had one room, although it was divided up into three separate globe-shaped parts. One was apparently the living area where she now stood, complete with a small couch and fireplace; the other, an eating area with an equally small wooden table and chairs, and then on the opposite side, the sleeping area, complete with another small table and an equally small cot.

_What had Yoda been thinking when he sent them here? Everything was miniature! Perfect for the size of the small Jedi Master, but not for them!_

She glanced around once more, worry etching her brow before a sigh escaped her. At least they were safe, she resigned. She could be thankful for that, and soon she would be dry.

Obi-Wan caught the look upon her face as he finished adding more wood to the fire.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll give you some privacy." He then moved back through the doorway and out into the rain.

Padmé changed quickly, noting the tunics were too big, as were the boots, but she didn't care. They were much more practical than the gown and heels she had been wearing, and plus, they belonged to Obi-Wan. She reached down and grasped ahold of the tunic, pulling the fabric up to her nose and inhaled deeply, just as Obi-Wan announced his re-entrance.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he began to pull off his robe and sash, followed by his boots and outer tunics. Soon, all he was wearing were a pair of loose leggings tied at the waist. Padmé sat stunned silent, considering what an idiot she must appear to be. She hadn't hardly talk to him on the ship, and now she wasn't even answering his question!

"Yes, a little." She finally managed, swallowing hard.

"Tomorrow, I might be able to catch a wild animal or maybe even a fish, but for tonight, I'm afraid it's rations again, if you don't mind." He smiled, offering her a bar he pulled from his pack. He poured a cup of water from his canteen and then offered one to Padmé as well.

She accepted the refreshment and smiled in return.

Obi-Wan motioned for her to take a seat on the single low couch covered with some type of rough animal hide while he sat cross-legged on the dirt floor in front of her and they ate in silence.

_What was wrong with her?_ She could address a room full of senators, preach democracy to thousands of worlds' representatives, but sitting in front of this lone Jedi Knight, Padmé was finding herself tongue-tied and speechless.

Obi-Wan finally broke their silence. "I'll sleep in here if you would like the bed."

"Oh no. That's okay. I don't have to have the bed." He had already done enough for her for one day!

"I'm afraid I insist. I don't think I'll fit." He smiled widely with a twinkle in his eye and Padmé returned his grin as she finished her drink.

"I'll lay a cot here on the floor." Obi-Wan then stood and pulled out a think blanket from his pack and arranged it in front of the hearth.

Watching him prepare for a night's sleep, Padmé discovered how tired she was from their journey and from barely sleeping the last night on board their ship. She rose herself and moved toward the sleeping area of the small hovel. "Good night."

"Good night, Padmé." He replied as he watched her move toward the room, still in clear view from his location, the flickering flames of the fire illuminating the area with a glow.

She moved toward the small bed and reached down remove Obi-Wan's tunics over her head. Obi-Wan's eyes swept down toward the floor for a moment, but hesitantly came back up to watch Padmé undress, as if they moved of their own accord. Her petite body was full in all the right places, firm and athletic as well, covered now with only a sheer lacy camisole. The firelight outlined every curve from underneath the fairly translucent material and Obi-Wan memorized them all.

Completely oblivious to Obi-Wan's perusal, Padmé crept into bed and pulled the dusty covers up to her head. The entire placed smelled like the swamp outside and the bed was no exception. She wondered when the last time any sentient being had stayed here.

Obi-Wan watched her until she had laid down and then rolled over to stare into the fireplace, feelings that he were quite unaccustomed to rippling through his body. If she would just talk to him! He had no idea what she was thinking, what she was feeling – if she was feeling…anything.

Just then, his meager desire was met as he heard her hushed voice coming from the adjacent room.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

There was a long pause of silence.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

_Was it the accommodations she was disliking? Or his company?_

"At least a few days. I'll contact Yoda on a coded channel tomorrow and find out what's been going on and if they've had any success."

Another pause of silence.

"Obi-Wan?"

He discovered he definitely liked hearing her say his name.

"Thank you... for saving my life."

There. She got it out, half expecting him to brush it off with some lame pronouncement of Jedi duty, but found herself grinning instead when he replied with two simple words.

"You're welcome." A small smile was displayed on the Jedi Knight's face as he wrapped the Force around the small hovel to protect them both and soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Padmé awoke, she couldn't tell if it was day or night. She rose to look out one of the low round open windows, surprised to see it wasn't raining. She moved back to the bed and glanced to the place where Obi-Wan had been sleeping, but noticed he wasn't there.

"Obi-Wan?" She called out in a whisper, but received no reply. Quickly putting on the long cream-colored tunic that nearly reached her knees, she slipped her feet into the heavy boots and crept out the door.

Peering through the misty haze that hung thickly in the atmosphere, she could barely make out his robed form standing just down the bank at the edge of the swamp. Contemplating whether to interrupt his privacy or return to Yoda's hut, she chose to approach him, deciding that she had avoided him long enough.

Padmé moved up to Obi-Wan's side and was about to speak when he hushed her with a finger to his pursed lips and then motioned out onto the swamp.

Flittering just above the surface was a swarm of winged creatures – their bodies glowing with prismatic light. Padmé couldn't tell if they were insects, but assumed they were since they were too small to be birds.

The group of glowing life forms seemed to be performing some sort of dance over the water, dipping and diving in perfect rhythm, swirling around each other in intricate patterns until forming a vortex of color moving slowly over the murky surface.

"Watch." Obi-Wan told her quietly.

The swirling movement of the creatures slowed and suddenly the vortex burst, colors of an entire spectrum rocketing up and out, painting the mist that floated about them. It left Padmé speechless for just a moment.

"That was…amazing." She whispered into the fog that had resorted back to its natural hue.

"The Living Force is strong here." Obi-Wan explained. "Those were glow moths."

_Bugs. I was right_. Padmé grinned to herself.

"They called to me during my sleep."

"They called to you?" She asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Yes." Obi-Wan's eyes still looked out over the marshy waters. "I believe we just witnessed a type of mating ritual that occurs only once a season. Their presence was so strong in the Force because of that, it woke me. They didn't wake you too did they?" He asked, glancing down to her.

"Oh, no." Padmé responded. "I don't know what woke me up. Being on a strange place, I guess. And Dagobah is a little strange." She noted looking about her at the moss-covered trees, the heavy fog and murky swamp. "But what we witnessed just now was …beautiful. There is beauty here, if you know where to look."

"Yes…there is." Obi-Wan replied in a tone of voice that drew Padme's attention.

Her heart pounded as she met his steady and soft blue-green gaze, accepting the compliment with a slight blush and then accepted his kiss with a quickly escalating passion.

Her hands immediately moved to twine about his neck while his pressed against her back, pulling her even closer. When his tongue traced along her bottom lip, Padmé felt her knees weaken, and when she met the caress of his tongue with her own and drew him inside the warmth of her mouth, she began to quiver. The kiss deepened until Padmé felt dizzy and was trembling with desire, but then to her disappointment she felt Obi-Wan pull away.

"Are you cold?" His words came out in a fog that quickly disappeared into the mist.

"No." She managed to reply, wrapping her arms about him even tighter, wishing he would kiss her again.

_I'm on fire and I actually think I may be melting -- _she wanted to say, but for too many times to count these past few days, the words wouldn't come out.

Obi-Wan was grateful that Padmé had tightened her hold on him, because after a kiss like that, he wasn't sure he could stand upright. But then lying down didn't seem like such a bad idea.

But maybe another time.

She was still holding something back. He wasn't sure what, but he wouldn't take this any further until he found out exactly what it was.

"It will be dawn soon." He leaned his head down, touching his forehead to hers. "I need to go conceal the ship and contact Master Yoda. Then, I'll see if I can catch a fish or two out of this bog."

"Okay. Hurry back." Padmé replied dreamily before feeling a brush of a kiss to her temple. She crossed her arms to replace the loss of warmth from his and watched as Obi-Wan walked away. Looking back into the mist now rising off the surface of the swamp, she suddenly felt as if she could float right along with it.

He was gone longer than she anticipated and her stomach began to growl. After waiting a few more minutes, she decided to try and catch some fish on her own and searched Yoda's hovel for something do it with. What she found was a worn-out net attached to a long wooden pole.

She took the net back out to the swamp and ran it through the water,but was disappointed to findnothing but moss and leaves inside it when she drew it back up. Maybe the fish were further out.

Stepping into the water about calf-high, she swept the net back through the water and brought it back up. A thrill of excitement went through her as she saw a long black fish trapped inside. So excited about her catch and about being able to provide Obi-Wan with something to eat other than those horrible protein bars, she didn't notice the large creature snaking itself through the dark waters until it was too late. It's long tail curled around her legs and she immediately was taken under the water, inhalinglarge amounts before she even realized what was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Nothing much to report, I have." Master Yoda's voice held the slightest worry, but enough that Obi-Wan could detect it across the coded communications channel. "Some changes though, there have been. Replaced, the empty Senate positions are."

"Who filled them?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping that the information would maybe lead them to a possible suspect.

"Onaconda Farr and Ronet Corr…"

As Yoda continued, the Force swept across Obi-Wan with a sense of urgency and danger, but not danger to himself.

"Padmé." He breathed out in a gasp.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I have to go." And he quickly cancelled the transmission.

Hurrying to exit the ship, Obi-Wan immediately searched along the Force to find Padmé. Her life-force was strong, but he noted with great alarm that it was getting weaker by the second.

Using Force-enhanced speed, he arrived at the swamp and glanced about in near panic.

This wasn't like him at all. He had been in countless dangerous situations before where his life or the life of whomever he had been safeguarding was being threatened. But here, at this moment, standing on the edge of the swamp, feeling Padmé's essence ebb away, his heart seized as sheer terror gripped it.

"Control." He muttered to himself, wandered out into the swamp about knee-deep and took a deep breath, called once more to the Force and reached his hand over the water.

Like a lifeline, he sent the Force through the water and discovered her near the bottom of the swamp, and then discovered in horror that something dark had taken her there. His arm began to shake with the sheer strength of the fight as the being struggled against him.

Finally, her head emerged from the dark murky surface and Obi-Wan immediately drew her to him, reached out and grasped ahold of her shoulders. He then drew his lightsaber and swept across the large serpentine limb that had wrapped itself around her body. The being's pain-filled screech could be heard from below and Obi-Wan took advantage of the distraction to haul Padmé from the water.

Once reaching a safe distance from the swamp, he lay her on her back and checked her vital signs. There weren't any.

Arching her neck, he placed two breaths into non responsive lungs, then began pumping her chest with his hands.

Two more breaths.

"Come on, Padmé."

Fifteen more chest compressions. Two more breaths.

And then he waited.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, coughing up some of the dark swamp water before being pulled upward into Obi-Wan's embrace.

"I'm all right." Her voice was weak and quivered slightly, but it was Obi-Wan who was shaking as he held her, his face buried against her neck. "I'm all right." She repeated, wanting desperately to wrap her own hands around him for comfort, but found she was too weak to do so.

She then found herself being swept up into his arms and held firmly against a robed chest as Obi-Wan carried her back inside the hut and placed her down upon his own sleeping mat next to the fireplace.

His blue-green eyes had darkened somehow as he gazed down upon her, but the look on his face was what surprised her most. She saw fear there.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm here." Padmé answered back, but just hearing her say the words wasn't enough to convince him.

He needed more. He needed proof that she was okay.

Too close. It had been too close. She had almost died --for the second time – and he still hadn't told her how he felt about her.

No more wasting time. Live in the moment.

His mouth immediately fell upon hers seeking that confirmation, plundering, exploring – urgent and almost demanding.

She responded in kind, her back arching off of the cot, adrenaline from her rising passion shooting through her body, as her arms quickly recovered their strength and twined about his neck.

Wet clothing was discarded and his kisses left her mouth and trailed a firey path down her, hesitating on areas that caused Padmé to squirm and moan his name.

But it was Obi-Wan who moaned when their bodies joined together in an ancient rhythm, his hands framing her face as they climaxed together, their gazes locked onto one another, providing the proof that he needed. She was all right. She was alive.

* * *

The firelight displayed a dance of shadows across her bare skin.Obi-Wan's fingers attempted to match their movements, causing Padmé to giggle due to the ticklish sensations. 

He hushed her laughter with a thorough kiss before planting a series of them along her cheek, reaching up with his hand to brush the still damp hair away from her face.

A long moment of silence passed between them as their eyes met once more, searching for feelings they both knew were there, but neither one of them had spoken of yet.

"Thank you." Padmé finally said.

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked genuinely.

"For saving my life….again."

"Oh, that." He stated with a grin. "I thought you were thanking me for the great sex."

"That too." Padmé teased back as she snuggled up against his side, her head resting upon the crook of his arm, staring into the flickering flames.

"By the way, what was it that grabbed me?"

"I am going to assume it was a lordac. Yoda tried to warm me about them."

"Did you kill it?"

"I dismembered it, but no I don't think it's dead."

"Hmmm." Padmé replied as the growling of her stomachechoed in the small room. "Is it edible?"

Obi-Wan placed a peck to her cheek. "Let's find out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The warmth of the body lying next to her, the hunger pangs now a memory, and the fatigue of a day's work helping conceal their ship should have been enough to lull Padmé to sleep, but instead, she lay awake listening to the crackling of the fire and the sound of Obi-Wan's breathing.

Her mind was working through the complexities of her situation. No longer hers – theirs. He was involved because of her!

Why hadn't she told them? Told _him_? If she told him now, would he understand? Would he judge her? Think ill of her?

Padmé was aware of Obi-Wan's feelings about politicians. He didn't trust them. And she had given every reason not to.

"Obi-Wan?" She whispered, noting a tightening of the arm wound about her waist.

She leaned forward to press her lips to his, feeling his mouth vibrate with a quiet hum as his eyes drifted open slowly.

"Sorry to wake you."

"You can wake me up like that any time." He replied with a grin before placing another soft kiss to her receptive mouth. "Anything wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

_Finally_! Obi-Wan thought as he leaned up and propped his head on his open hand.

"I think I may know why I was framed." She began, watching his face steadily. "I was working on a list of senators who had suspected separatist ties, essentially traitors to the Republic."

She noted his eyebrows raise slightly.

"As a loyalist, it is my duty to expose them. Do you understand?"

He simply nodded his reply.

Not very reassuring, but she continued on. "I was going to turn the list over to Chancellor Palpatine as soon as I had confirmation on a couple of leads."

"May I ask who's on this list?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure she would answer and inwardly sighed with relief when she did so.

"A dozen senators, including Looruya and Dio."

He appeared to be pondering over this information before finally speaking. "Where is this list?"

"On my personal datapad in my office at home."

"Did anyone else know about this?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Maybe Dormé, but I trust her completely."

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied , his feelings telling him that the senator's personal assistant was probably above suspicion. She had been with her since her reign on Naboo.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention this before."

Obi-Wan raised her chin with a single finger until her eyes one more met his. "Why didn't you?"

"I suppose I didn't want you to think I was a devious, backstabbing politician. I know how you dislike politicians."

"Not all of them." He replied with a gentle swipe of his thumb across her mouth. "In the morning, we'll contact Master Yoda and let him know about this list of yours."

* * *

In the morning, removing the camouflaging tree limbs and palms away from their cruiser revealed that during the night, some type of native species had taken residence amongst the brush. Something with teeth and an appetite for wiring.

"They were small enough to enter through the hatch." Obi-Wan commented as he crawled out from underneath the belly of the ship. "Some of the cables are chewed completely through. I just hope the navigational and hyperspeed systems are working."

"If not, can you fix them?" Padmé followed Obi-Wan up the ramp and onto the vessel.

"I can splice some of the cables to fix some systems, but others may not be salvageable."

Padmé waited on board the ship, looking over the sabaac cards that lay abandoned on the lounge table. Just a few days ago, they had been on board just beginning to explore their friendship, and now….

Their relationship had advanced quickly. She just hoped, not too quickly.

She looked up as Obi-Wan entered the area, brushing off the dust from his leggings and wiping the grease off his hands. "I've managed to save navigation and hyperspeed, but I'm afraid long-distance communications is out."

"And that means…?" Padmé prompted him.

"That means, we're going back into Coruscant essentially blind. I can't contact Master Yoda, but we've got to get back. If we're going to clear your name and find the person responsible, we've got to recover that datapad."

"But all it shows is a list of possible traitors. I'm afraid it's not going to help our case much."

"Maybe not. But it's all we've got."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Qui-Gon had trained Obi-Wan well. How to blend into a crowd, become unrecognizable, unnoticed. He relied heavily on that training now as he and Padmé made their way through the space ports and air traffic of Coruscant, attempting to arrive at her apartment undetected.

Using the Force as judiciously as needed, they entered her home under the cover of darkness. Obi-Wan half expected to see the apartment turned upside down, but nothing appeared out of place.

He walked with Padmé as she immediately went to her personal office and reached inside a desk to retrieve the sleek, silver datapad. Standing behind her, he waited patiently as her fingers deftly moved over the keys, bringing up various senate documents and notes.

She clicked on a file entitled 'LIST' and was momentarily confused when the document came up a complete blank.

"No. It was there! I swear!" She hissed and retreated back through the files and attempted to access a backup file, but it too was blank.

She turned to look at Obi-Wan with discouragement and disappointment on her face. "Somebody must have erased the files. You've got to believe me."

He knelt down in front of her seated position and held her face between his hands. "I do believe you Padmé. Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Just then, the hushed sound of the apartment door opening met their ears and Obi-Wan gently placed Padmé behind him for protection. But the Force relieved his growing anxiety as he recognized the life signature of the being approaching them.

The clicking of a walking cane reverberated throughout the small room.

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan acknowledged the presence now standing in the office doorway.

"Felt you arrive on Coruscant, I did. Contact me though, you did not."

"We lost our communications back on Dagobah." Obi-Wan explained. "And we had to get back to Padmé's apartment as soon as possible to retrieve some evidence. However, it appears that someone beat us to it."

Padmé moved out of the way as Yoda approached the computer sitting upon her desk. The Jedi Master brought up the HoloNet and the three of them read what flashed across the screen.

* * *

**Galactic HoloNet News Vol. 531 54/22.10.15**

Galactic City, Coruscant

Nine Galactic Senators were arrested today, having been accused of having ties with the Separatist Movement. Chancellor Palpatine has stated to GHN that these traitors will be dealt with to the "full extent that galactic law will allow."

Evidence leading to the arrests apparently was provided by one Onaconda Farr, newly elected to the Loyalist Committee, taking place of the recently deceased Senator Havriso Looruya. Senator Farr told GHN that he has been gathering evidence for his "list" for some time.

"For years now, I have suspected that some of our leading senators have been involved in treasonous acts that undermine Republic efforts of maintaining democracy. It has cost me too many credits to count, but the information I have gathered should be enough to convict these criminals and perhaps thwart any ongoing efforts of the Separatists, at least from within the Senate." Stated a confident Senator Farr earlier this morning.

The list apparently includes ten senators, one of whom had been arrested for the two assassinations attempts earlier this week before escaping from the Judicial Building and then mysteriously disappearing.

A warrant is still out for the arrest of Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, with treason now being added to her apparent growing list of crimes committed against the Republic.

As before, any information leading to the discovery and arrest of Senator Amidala will be rewarded.

_d.h. marshall/GHN Reporter _

* * *

"Senator Farr!" Padmé gasped. "But how did he obtain the Otagornum and break into my apartment?"

"What about the security recordings here? Can you obtain them?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda.

"Retrieve them I will, though helpful information I am not sure they will provide. Farr, tampered with the Senate recordings too, he did. Probably sabotaged these as well. Intelligent, he is."

"Not that intelligent." Padmé scoffed. "I know him well. He couldn't have done this all on his own. He had to have had some help."

Padmé watched as the two Jedi tensed and both looked toward the doorway.

"Come here, you should have not." Yoda replied bleakly as his eyes moved from the doorway back to Padme. "Protect you here, I cannot. "

Despite the warnings the Force was providing him, Obi-Wan's hand moved to the hilt of his lightsaber just as a task force of security personnel, both from the Senate and Judicial Department burst into the apartment. His eyes glanced to and fro, counting at least twenty armed officers. He knew that between he and Yoda, they could easily take them out, but what good would that do? How would that help their situation? Clear Padmé's name?

It wouldn't. His hand drifted away from his lightsaber.

The large Bothan Chief of Security pushed forward through the crowd. "Jedi Kenobi. I thought you were smarter than this. We've been staking out the senator's apartment for some time now. I'm afraid, my friend, you've walked into a trap."

"You're making a mistake….friend." Obi-Wan replied. "Senator Amidala has been set up."

"We'll let the courts decide that." Captain Fey'lya answered back with an uplifting of his long snout. "But for now, I must do my duty and take the senator and yourself into custody."

Without warning, Master Yoda propelled himself up onto the top of the desk. "Take Knight Kenobi, you will not."

"Master Yoda," Fey'lya addressed him with a somewhat patronizing tone. "Surely you do not wish to go against Galactic Security. The Jedi have always been so helpful and cooperative."

"Remain in Jedi custody, Kenobi will. Senator Amidala only, will you arrest today." The level stare of the green eyes of Yoda met the menacing yellow of the large Bothan male. The surrounding personnel stood nervously by waiting for a command from their commanding officer, nervously glancing at one another, even the most experienced not wishing to enter into a battle with the notorious and lethal Jedi Master.

A large fanged grin soon appeared on the Captain's face. "Arrest Senator Amidala, we will, and we will also allow you to maintain custody of Kenobi. But know this. Chancellor Palpatine will not be pleased. I'm afraid the Jedi have crossed the line this day."

"Contact the Chancellor personally, I will. Thank you for your cooperation." Yoda maintained his air of authority in the room even though the Jedi were outnumbered ten to one.

"Very well." Captain Fey'lya replied. "Senator Amidala, come with us."

Obi-Wan laid a hand upon her arm as she moved and looked deeply into her eyes. "It will be all right." He reassured her.

She smiled as confidently as she could, hoping that he would see the trust behind her grin and left the room in the company of Captain Fey'lya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After watching the armed personnel escort Padmé from her apartment, Obi-Wan turned to Master Yoda who was still standing on the desk, glaring toward the exit.

"Thank you Master Yoda."

"Thanks, required not it is. Work we have to do." The Jedi Master hopped down off of the table and commenced to hobbling through the apartment with the aid of his gimerstick. Obi-Wan followed him to the security panel located to the right of the entrance to the apartment and accessed the security system. Within minutes, he had overrode the security codes and was viewing thousands of images taken over the last ten days. With the aid of the Force, the two Jedi viewed the images in rapid succession. Obi-Wan let out an aggravated huff of breath as the screen suddenly blacked out for a brief period of time.

"Disappointing, this is. Like the Senate recordings, this too sabotaged has been."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan slumped to the floor, now eye level with his mentor. "I don't know what to do now. Every piece of evidence we come up with leads us to a dead end."

"Maybe allowing one's feelings to get in the way, you are." The Jedi Master replied somberly. "Clouds the Force, emotion does. Perhaps the senator, not as innocent as you presume."

Obi-Wan lifted a weary head to gaze upon the green Master. "No. I don't believe that she is possible of murder, Master. I know her. She can't be guilty. She just can't be."

Obi-Wan's eyes had drifted to the floor and his voice had softened as his mind began to plague him. Maybe Yoda was right. Was he allowing his personal feelings to cloud his judgment? Maybe Padmé was guilty after all. Maybe that's why he couldn't find any evidence to help her – and that all evidence seemed to condemn her. With a heavy heart, his attention was brought to a slight rustling sound at the far end of the living area, where Dormé had entered, carrying a data disk in her hand.

"Here. Maybe this will help." She held out the disk to an approaching Obi-Wan whose face revealed his confusion as to what could possibly be on this small disk that would help Padmé. Dormé hurried to explain.

"Following the Senator's arrest, I took it upon myself to start making copies of the security recordings here. Obviously, someone is setting her up, and I wanted to make sure that these recordings weren't tampered with like the ones in the Senate have been. This disk contains all the security monitorings for the past week."

Holding her hand that held the disk, Obi-Wan smiled down at the young bodyguard, hope lighting his face. "Thank you, Dormé." He then turned to head back to the security station to insert the disk.

He and Yoda once more rapidly scanned the information revealed upon the screen, stopping the recording instantly at a sight he had not expected to see. A tall, lean form had entered the darkened apartment three days before and was rummaging through Padmé's personal desk. It was difficult to make out exactly who it was from the first few shots since the being had on a hooded robe and was moving about in the dark, but as it stepped away from the desk and walked back across the room, a momentary flash of light apparently coming through the windows from the Coruscant traffic outside offered just enough illumination that the facial features were all too clear.

Obi-Wan turned to look down at Yoda with surprise written across his face.

"Jar-Jar Binks?"

"Hmmm." Yoda replied, his lower lip twitching in concentration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Obi-Wan and Yoda made their way through the senate apartment building, Obi-Wan's mind was busy working through various possible motives for Jar-Jar's involvement in these crimes, and he was coming up a complete blank. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping of a walking cane to his head as Yoda had hitched a ride upon his shoulders.

"Control your feelings you must, Obi-Wan. The frustration and worryI can feel in you."

"Yes Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied as he sent his emotions into theForce,hurryingto the doorway leading to Representative Binks' personal chambers.

Obi-Wan lifted a hand to knock upon the durasteel door, but his forward motion was stopped by a clawed grip to his arm. "Wait. Something, before we enter, I must do."

Tapping his comlink on his utility belt, Yoda waited patiently before the grumbling voice of Chancellor Palpatine came across the other end of the communication..

"Yes? What is it?"

"Speak to you, I must Chancellor."

"Master Yoda. Do you realize what time it is? I have already been informed of your actions against my security forces, but I must insist that we speak of this in the morning."

"Your indulgence, _I _insist upon." Yoda announced strongly. "Knight Kenobi and myself, come across strong evidence supporting Senator Amidala's defense we have. Require your immediate attention, we do."

The communications channel buzzed with silence before the raspy voice once more replied. "Very well. But be quick about it."

Obi-Wan rapped upon the metallic door and waited just a few minutes before a sleep-tousled figure appeared. Jar-Jar blinked a few times before acknowledging who had come to meet him at such an hour.

"Obi! So good seeing you! " His large hands shook Obi-Wan's firmly and rapidly.

"We're sorry to disturb you at this hour, Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan replied, kneading the feeling back into his hand. "I'm afraid we have some troubling news for you concerning Senator Amidala. I know you two are friends." Obi-Wan moved through the doorway and allowed Yoda to drop from his shoulders.

The three of them walked through the apartment and seated themselves on a low green velvet sofa in the small living area opposite the chair in which Jar-Jar sat.

"Meesa heard. It's a sad-o tale. Meesa hopes the Jedi will help."

"We're doing everything we can to help her, but I need to ask you a few questions."

Obi-Wan glanced to Yoda who had propped his chin upon his walking stick and was gazing intently at the Gungan. He had not yet spoken a word.

_Time, we have not. Attempt already made on the senator's life. _

Master Yoda's voice seemed to speak in his mind. In other words, get to the point, Kenobi. Obi-Wan smirked before turning to meet Jar-Jar face to face.

"Jar-Jar. What were you doing in Senator Amidala's apartment two nights ago?"

Just for a moment, a flash of panic appeared in the yellow, amphibious eyes. "Meesa don't know what you are saying, Obi." He replied, quite subdued.

"We have a security recording that shows you in Padmé's personal office. You deliberately wiped some important information from her datapad and sabotaged the security recordings. Why?"

The orange nostrils flared and the large ears seemed to somehow expand in width and length, a sign of aggression he had never witnessed in this particular Gungan.

Jar-Jar stood quickly and began pacing about the room. Obi-Wan watched his movements curiously, glancing once more to Yoda, noting that the Jedi Master had not moved a muscle.

To Obi-Wan's amazement, Jar-Jar began to speak. It was not so much the tone of his voice that baffled him, it was the complete lack of Gungan phrasology and the typical Gungan lack of eloquence of Basic language that surprised him. When Jar-Jar began speaking, his words were clear and articulated.

"I suppose this comes as a complete surprise." Jar-Jar began. "You humanoids all think the same. You think that Gungans are so stupid. And we were. But we were happy to be so. Our lives were perfect you see. What is it you humans say? Ignorance is bliss? Sure, we were cut off from the outside world, but who cared. We had our gornum. The gornum provided all our happiness.." A strange smile appeared on the Gungan's face as he began talking about the mysterious drug that had killed the two senators.

"Yes, we were happy in Otah Gunga, until you came along." His wistful appearance took a hard edge as he glared at Obi-Wan. "You and that little bitch of a queen. You had to come in and ruin everything. You exposed our society to the wretchedness of Naboo. And do you know what happened?" Jar-Jar's voice raised in volume. "The Naboo people poisoned us! Yes! They poisoned us with their philosophies, their moralities. And before you know it, Boss Nass commanded everyone to stop using gornum. Stop using it! Can you believe that? He actually made it illegal to harvest it, sell it – even use it."

"Well, you see, Jedi." Jar-Jar began moving around the small apartment and Obi-Wan found himself standing to be able to follow his movements. Yoda, however, remained seated. "This Gungan isn't so dumb. I had my own stash, you see. Brought it to Coruscant with me. But my family back home. They are suffering without it. Have you ever gone days without water? So thirsty that you thought you were going to die?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement.

"That's what it feels like coming off the gornum. It is hell, I'm telling you. And my people are suffering – all because of your little revolution. All because of Senator Amidala."

"Jar-Jar. " Obi-Wan asked gently. "Did you assassinate Senator's Looruya and Dio?"

Jar-Jar let out a long raspberry. "What purpose would that serve? But it did help me out didn't it? The great Senator Amidala falls off her glorious throne."

Obi-Wan frowned at the heavy cynicism in the Gungan's voice.

"I don't know who framed her for that. All I did was ensure that she didn't get off the hook."

"You set the explosion in the cell."

The Gungan smiled broadly. "And you got blamed for it, didn't you? Sorry about that. Collateral damage, you might say."

"And what about the separatist list." Obi-Wan inquired.

"Sold that little piece of vital information. Gornum is hard to come by nowadays you know, and what you can find is priced pretty high. I haven't had a steady supply since a couple of weeks ago, when I lost my stash."

"You lost it?"

"Yes. I must have dropped it in the senate building somewhere. To keep up this goofy Gungan appearance, I have to use the stuff at least three times a day. Right now, I'm getting by on a cheap substitute."

"So, it not only inhibits your thoughts, but your speech as well."

"You mightn't be saying that." Jar-Jar replied with a sneer.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. All the years he had known the tall, lanky, Gungan, he would have never believed that his clumsiness and his ineloquence of speech was the result of drug abuse.

"Stop shaking your head at me, Jedi. You don't have anything on me. Sure, I admit to setting off the explosion, but you can't prove it. And I admit to stealing the separatist list, but as far as I'm concerned, that should be public knowledge. The Republic should be thanking me. The worst I can get is a few months in the slammer."

"Afraid more than that you will be getting, my friend." Yoda finally spoke, moving his hand to his utility belt and picking up his com link.

"Chancellor? Received this information, you did?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Speak in the morning, we will."

"I'm looking forward to it." The Chancellor replied before the communication disconnected.

An hour later as security forces secured the Gungan representative in electrocuffs and shuffled him toward the doorway of his apartment, Jar-Jar turned back to Obi-Wan, his eyes menacingly gazing at the Jedi. "At least I managed to cause a few hours of suffering to the little Naboo wench. It doesn't quite make up for the suffering she has caused my people the last few years. Just know, that whatever happens to me, it was worth it."

Obi-Wan watched in silence as security took Jar-Jar away, the revelations of the past two hours numbing his mind and his tongue.

* * *

AN: All you Jar-Jar haters out there -- Let's hear a big cheer! ; )


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Galactic HoloNet News Vol. 531 54/22.11.23**

Galactic City, Coruscant

The hearings for Senator Amidala came to an abrupt close today. Judge Ronault Tah and an esteemed peer jury deliberated for less than an hour before overruling an earlier arraignment of the Naboo Senator, pronouncing the young woman to be not guilty on all charges, by unanimous decision.

Evidence provided to the Senate Bureau of Investigations subsequently has led to the arrest of Naboo Representative Jar-Jar Binks in connection with the recent crimes. The Senate's defense attorney has already submitted a plea of innocence based on temporary insanity.

In other related news, Senator Onaconda Farr is being held for questioning due to possible connections in the assassinations of Senators Looruya and Dio. Inside sources claim that Farr has not yet been accused of the murders, but his possession of the so-called Treason List, has raised some suspicion into the morality of the Rodian Senator, therefore leading to his dismissal from the Chancellor's Loyalist Committee.

_d.h. marshall/GHN Reporter

* * *

_

Padmé clicked off the HoloNet newsreader on her computer screen before leaning back into her high-back leather chair.

"Well?" Obi-Wan's muffled voice rang out through the apartment as he entered from the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea and an assortment of cookies - one of which he held in his mouth.

"Well what?" She replied with a lopsided grin.

Obi-Wan sat the tray down on the living area table and motioned for Padmé to take a seat, before he began pouring her a cup of the hot liquid.

"Do you think Farr's guilty?" He asked as he sat down and propped his booted feet on the table next to the tray.

"I'm really not one to say." Padmé replied as she moved to join him on the sofa.

"You could press charges you know. He illegally acquired the information you worked so hard to gather and took the credit all for himself."

Padmé turned to Obi-Wan and frowned slightly. "Oh, Obi-Wan. I didn't want the credit or the recognition for that. I just wanted them exposed. My whole purpose was to serve the Republic."

Obi-Wan grinned widely at Padmé's admission, adding humility to the growing list of things he liked about Padmé Amidala.

Liked.

Who was he kidding? He was in love with her.

"What about Jar-Jar?" She asked suddenly.

Clearing a throat that had suddenly gone dry, he changed his train of thought to answer her question. "I hear that Jar-Jar has been committed to drug rehab. I spoke with Yoda and the Jedi Council about possibly setting up a similar detox center on Otah Gunga. Boss Nass has apparently welcomed the effort."

"That's good to hear." Padmé replied quietly, sipping her tea, all the while not taking her eyes from Obi-Wan.

So much had happened since their return from Dagobah, they hadn't had time to be together alone much less talk about what happened there. She sat her cup down upon the table, her eyes now focusing on the intricate carvings of the silver platter. "What about us?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Us?" Obi-Wan stammered, immediately biting his tongue at the remark. Now was not the time to play dumb or be funny. He grasped ahold of Padmé's hand and urged her to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry." He replied more seriously and then could not help but grin. "I recommend that we spend as much time as possible together - day and night."

"I can live with that verdict." Padmé replied sheepishly before returning the soft but thorough kiss to her lips.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked as she felt his arm steal about her shoulders. "How did you know I wasn't guilty? I mean, why did you stick by me when nobody else was?"

He could tell her the Force told him, but that wasn't entirely true. The real truth was, he knew exactly why and now was apparently the time to admit it.

"Because." He hesitated, turning to face her, dropping his eyes to her slightly open mouth. "Because I believe in you. I trust you." He hesitated again, bringing his eyes back to the dark brown orbs brimming with unshed tears. "Because I love you."

He watched in silence as Padmé's eyelids fell, breaking the dam that held back her tears. She then flung herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. "Thank you for believing in me."

- End -

* * *

AN: MAN! That was torturous! This was another one of those silly personal writing challenges. Forcing myself "out of my box" so to speak. I have never written a mystery or political thriller/murder plot before. I hope I did okay with it. About halfway through, I have to admit that I got stuck a couple of times, but I had pretty much planned out the entire thing before I started writing it. 

Writing this story did teach me something. How to do SW research. I hate to admit it, but this is actually the first Star Wars story I have written that I did in-depth research for.

All the characters in this story are true SW characters, and even the assassinations of the senators are in actual SW history (although I changed the reasons behind them). Looruya, Dio, Fey'lya, Onaconda Farr – they're all out there. _Aren't you impressed? _; )

So therefore, I feel I have to add a list of references. This is where I got all of my information:

Wookieepedia - a Star Wars Database

The Force . net

and the Star Wars . com databank

Thanks for reading this story and for all the reviews.

Stay tuned….another story…yes..ANOTHER…is already in the works. : )


End file.
